Legends:Atton Rand
The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia |aprendizes = }} Atton Rand foi um piloto nativo do planeta Alderaan e um dos Jedi Perdidos que ajudaram Meetra Surik a derrotar o Triumvirato Sith. Ele se juntou a República Galáctica e lutou lealmente sob o comando de Revan nas Guerras Mandalorianas. Ele deixou Revan quando o Cavaleiro Jedi se tornou um Lorde Negro dos Sith. Enquanto estava com Revan, ele foi colocado diante de um intenso treinamento de combate que o tornou um eficaz caçador de Jedi, com a tarefa de capturas Jedi para que Revan e seus acólitos os convertessem em leais Sith. Porém, quando uma prisioneira Jedi revelou que ele era um sensitivo à Força e que provavelmente seria exposto ao mesmo tratamento, ele se escondeu em Nar Shadda, a lua do planeta Nal Hutta. Muitos anos depois, Atton encontrou trabalho no campo de asteróides de Peragus como mineiro na Instalação de Mineração de Peragus. Alguns dias depois da tripulação de uma espaçonave ser trazida para a instalção, com duas mulheres e alguns dróides a bordo, a estação foi sabotada. Todo corpo orgânico foi morto por dróides assassinos, com exceção de Rand, que havia sido aprisionado por uma violação de segurança; a suposta proprietária da nave, Meetra Surik; e uma mulher de idade chamada Kreia. Através de trabalho em equipe, os três puderam escapar da estação a bordo da Ebon Hawk. Eles fugiram para o planeta Telos IV, onde encontraram a Mestre Jedi Atris, que deu a Surik a tarefa de localizar os demais Mestres Jedi que haviam sobrevivido ao Primeiro Purgo Jedi, realizado por uma insurgente organização Sith, que havia praticamente extinguido os Jedi da galáxia. A longa procura pelos Jedi se espalharia pela galáxia e, pelo caminho, Rand e Surik se aproximaram. Rand contaria a Surik seu passado e sua sensibilidade a Força. Com isso, Surik ensinou a Rand algumas rudimentares habilidades Jedi, assim como aos demais que os acompanhavam. Após finalmente encontrarem os Mestres Jedi e destruido Malachor V, quartel-general dos Sith, Surik parte para as Regiões Desconhecidas em busca de Revan, e seus ex-companheiros sensitivos a Força, Rand incluso, ficam para trás com a missão de reconstruir a quebrada Ordem Jedi. Biografia Lutando na Guerra Atton Rand, apelidado de "Jaq", nasceu no planeta Alderaan, e mais tarde lutou nas Guerras Mandalorianas assim como na Guerra Civil Jedi. Atton serviu a República, mas quando Revan derrotou os Mandalorianos e assumiu o manto de Lorde Negro dos Sith, Atton Rand desertou para o seu lado, junto a grande número de forças da República que haviam servido na guerra. Durante o início da Guerra Civil Jedi, Rand era parte de uma unidade de elite treinada para esconder sua presença de utilizadores da Força. Ele e outros como ele eram enviados para capturar ou assassinar Jedi que seriam então quebrados e convertidos para a causa Sith. Foi aqui que ele aprendeu métodos de combate Echani e maneiras de se esconder dos Jedi. Rand parecia ter um talento natural para mascarar sua presença, e seus superiores reconheceram sua paixão por fazer os Jedi sofrerem, de qualquer maneira que pudesse. Mas, acima de todas, os fazendo cair para o Lado Negro. Porém, próximo aos dias finais da guerra, Rand foi eventualmente confrontado por uma Jedi que lhe informou de sua natureza sensitiva a Força, o avisando de que os Sith viriam atrás dele e o tornariam em um Jedi Negro se soubessem. Rand acreditou, pois já havia ouvido rumores de desaparecimentos daqueles que descobriam ser sensitivos a Força. Seu ódio pelos Jedi, porém, não o permitiu ser razoável e em retaliação ele a capturou e torturou brutalmente. Então, justo quando ele pensou que ela morreria, ela despertou a Força dentro dele, e o permitiu ver a vida, enxergar o que ele vinha fazendo àqueles ao seu redor. Em resposta, ele a matou. Primeiramente, Rand achou que amaria matá-la, mas percebeu que no fim ele a matou porque a amava. Desiludido e lidando com muita dor e remorso, ele desertou dos Sith e se escondeu até o fim da guerra. Após fugir dos Sith, Rand se escondeu no Setor de Refugiados de Nar Shadaa, se misturando a dezenas de milhares de refugiados que haviam sido deslocados em ambas Guerras Mandalorianas e Guerra Civil Jedi. No ano 3951 ABY,Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Rand se dirigiu a uma instalação de mineração próxima ao planeta destruído Peragus. Ele foi preso pela estação de segurança por uma violação de segurança e preso em um campo de força. A Exilada thumb|right|180px|Atton Rand durante seu tempo com a Exilada. Rand foi logo descoberto pela desperta Meetra Surik e após uma breve introdução, foi resgatado, com a ajuda de outra sensisitiva a Força chamada Kreia que havia sido trazida para Peragus com Surik. Eles concordaram em trabalhar juntos até poderem escapar da estação, com Rand ajudando Surik a procurar pela Ebon Hawk. Enquanto tentavam escapar, a Harbinger, com o Lorde Sith Darth Sion a bordo, pousou na estação. Com uma distração de Kreia, Rand e Surik puderam escapar da estação. Durante sua fuga, o poder de fogo da Harbinger iniciou uma reação em cadeia que destruiu o campo de asteróides e a estação de mineração. A destruição da estação e do campo de asteróides levantou suspeitas quando a Ebon Hawk pousou em Telos IV, onde foram presos e forçados a continuarem juntos. Uma vez livres, Rand falou de logo deixar a Jedi, mas então ouviram que a Ebon Hawk havia sido roubada. Uma investigação os levou a outra superfície de Telos, onde encontraram o mecânico Bao-Dur. Após lutarem seu caminho até o transporte, eles localizaram o ladrão em um velho e abandonado sistema de irrigação próximo ao pólo norte do planeta. Logo após pousarem lá, foram aprisionados por Atris, uma historiadora Jedi. Chamando a si mesma "A Última dos Jedi", Atris encarcerou Rand, Kreia, Surik e Bao-Dur, para muito desgosto e irritação de Rand. Durante seu tempo presos em Telos, Kreia suspeitou do medo que Rand demonstrava dos Jedi, e usou a Força para entrar em sua mente, apesar de seus protestos. Apesar de suas capacidades de proteger pensamentos, ele não foi capaz de impedi-la de desenterrar seu passado sórdido. Ela então usou este conhecimento para obrigá-lo a ficar com Surik, como uma chantagem. Ele não queria que Surik soubesse de seu passado, ou de quem ele realmente era. Então, quando Surik retornou, ofereceu a Rand que ele fosse embora, mas ele recusou. Porém, quando falava com uma das Handmaiden Sisters, ela descobriu e perguntou sobre seu treinamento Echani. Buscando esconder seu passado, Rand cobriu, dizendo que havia fingido. Porém, Surik pôde ver que ele sabia a forma de combate, e o elogiou - O que fez com que a afeição de Rand por Surik crescesse mais. Rand acompanhou Surik, ajudando na busca pelos Mestres Jedi que a ajudariam a entender o real motivo dela ter perdido sua conexão com a Força e ter sido banida da Ordem Jedi. Eles viajaram a vários planetas, tais como Nar Shaddaa, Onderon, sua lua Dxun, Dantooine e Korriban. Devido à sua familiriadade com Nar Shadaa, Surik o consultou muitas vezes enquanto estava lá, e ele contetemente lhe aconselhava. Porém, Rand não ficou feliz quando Surik deu a Ebon Hawk a um homem chamado Ratrin Vhek, que declarou ser o verdadeiro dono. Porém, um grupo de escravocratas chamados Eclipse Vermelho o assassinou, acreditando que ele havia ocupado uma pista de pouso pré-arranajada por eles. No Setor de Refugiados de Nar Shadaa, dois Twi'Leks aproximaram-se de Surik e lhe contaram sobre o passado de Rand, afirmando que na última estadia dele em Nar Shaddaa, ele era um assassino. Ela o confrontou sobre seu passado, e a esse ponto já havia adquirido um bom relacionamento com ele - E ele lhe contou a verdade. Surik o perdoou e o convidou a continuar com ela em sua campanha contra os Sith. Por último, a pedido de Rand, Surik o despertou para a Força novamente - e o treinou para que se tornasse um Jedi Sentinela. Com isso, Rand tornou-se cada vez mais leal a ela, e a se importar cada vez mais com sua segurança. Desse ponto em diante, Rand a acompanhou até a destruição de Malachor V. Depois disso, Surik partiu em busca de Revan nas Regiões Desconhecidas, deixando seus companheiros com o objetivo de reconstruir a Ordem Jedi. Personalidade e traços Relacionamentos Nos bastidores Cena excluída Em Malachor V, no projeto original do jogo, os companheiros de Jedi Exile o acompanhariam até Darth Traya. No entanto, seriam aprisionados na Academia Trayus, exceto por Atton, que escaparia e seria perseguido por Darth Sion. Atton e Sion duelariam, e se Atton fosse derrotado, Sion o torturaria e o deixaria morrer no saguão de entrada da Academia. Caso saísse vitorioso, apenas se reúniria com Jedi Exile, que havia acabado de eliminar Darth Traya. Mical Caso o personagem fosse mulher, Atton e Mical desenvolveriam uma atração pela Jedi Exile. No entanto, as discussões nunca se tornariam brigas. Caso o personagem fosse homem, Brianna se juntaria ao Jedi Exile, no lugar de Mical. Aparições *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' Fontes Notas e Referências Links Externos Categoria:Alderaanianos Categoria:Aprendizes Jedi Pré-Ruusan Categoria:Caçadores de Jedi Categoria:Hackers Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Jedi sentinelas Categoria:Machos Categoria:Pessoal militar da República Galáctica Categoria:Pessoal militar Sith Categoria:Pilotos